Patch 0.7
Happy Holidays! As we move into the cold days of winter, we’ve been working on making your holidays as bright as possible. We are incredibly appreciative to all of our players that have ridden through the admittedly bumpy beginnings of launching Hellgate: London. We know that things weren’t perfect, and we’re grateful for your standing by us as we have all put forth our best efforts. We’re very excited at the progress we’ve made in the first few weeks of the game’s life. We’re also appreciative of how honest and forthcoming our community has been with their feedback. It is our earnest desire and goal to make Hellgate: London better and better. We hope that this is evident in our continued efforts and support of the game and our players. While this has some great new features, it has more importantly addressed our biggest outstanding issue. We have rewritten our memory manager and also identified two key memory issues. This should make an enormous difference to the vast majority of our players. The cheer that went up around the office was probably heard for miles. The instability of the client is something that has embarrassed and bothered us since the game launched, and we are incredibly happy to be able to address it in such a substantive way before the holiday break. We continue to make UI changes, with the Looking for Groups and De-modificator, Augmentrex, and Nanoforge interfaces getting some attention this time around. We have much more on the way, but we’re rolling out improvements as we make them. Nightmare difficulty has also undergone a lot of changes based on the feedback of our players. You should have a more evenly challenging and overall rewarding experience. This is especially true for groups, so get together with your friends and take to the streets! Also be sure to check out the list of skills that have been tweaked in this patch. We’ll be starting up a Class Advocates program through our forums to get even better feedback in regards to the wants and needs of our Blademasters, Guardians, Evokers, Summoners, Marksmen, and Engineers. We’ll be making an announcement on this program soon, so keep watching the forums. We also have a special holiday treat for our subscription members - the Transmogrifier. We wanted to give you something that would be useful well past the holidays, and we do hope you’ll be pleased. We’ll be adding more and more functionality into the Transmogrifier, so we really see this as a gift that keeps on giving. Finally, we’ve decided to take the time necessary to make our first major content patch right. If there is one lesson we’ve learned from launching Hellgate: London, our releases should be a question of “what” and not “when.” We were pushing to get Stonehenge released before the end of the year, but we realized that we wouldn't be doing the right thing to push it out before it was ready and properly tested. We're still on our schedule and meeting our original promise of providing a major quarterly update. We just felt that we would be doing everyone a disservice to push this out before it was right. We are, however, going to have the first in our continuing Hellgate Chronicles, entitled Stonehenge, into Test Center before the holidays. This is so we can get a lot of people finding the issues and getting us feedback over their holiday breaks. See you online! The Hellgate: London Team Patch 0.7 Notes December 20, 2007 Memory Usage Memory manager rewritten for better performance and stability. Fixed a UI-related memory leak. Fixed a clothing and armor texture-related memory issue. User Interface New Looking For Group interface that allows players to more easily find each other for creating specific groups. Reorganized the De-modificator, Augmentrex, and Nanoforge interfaces to appear in the left-hand panel area. Added an auto-transparency feature to the chat window. Players can skip all logo splash-screens with a single click. Nightmare Difficulty The difficulty of Nightmare has been rebalanced. More overall experience is earned in Nightmare levels, scaling of group experience and difficulty has been improved, and the overall level progression has been adjusted. Skills Fixed skills being added to and/or removed from Shift activation when swapping weapons. Investing a skill point into an Aura skill will no longer automatically cause it to activate. ' Templar' Taunt skills are no longer reduced in effectiveness when in a group. Blademaster Path of Righteousness now applies damage from offhand melee weapons. Guardian Prayer of Retribution can now be used while poisoned. Prayer of Healing can no longer be used while poisoned. Cabalists The Summon Ember and Summon Fire Elemental skills no longer conflict when granted through items. Evokers Fixed a bug that caused Drain Power to charge an upfront power cost. Tempest’s targeting range has been increased and properly loses targets that move out of range. Fixed a bug which prevented Boneshards from having any effect on every other cast. Fixed a bug which prevented Evokers from using any other skills for two seconds after casting Boneshards. Summoners Hand of Nostrom correctly adds more beams as the skill level increases. Fixed a bug which sometimes caused the Warper minion icon to not display. Master of the Flame skill effects now display properly in the skill description tooltip. Hunters ' Engineers' Engineer Drone behavior improved. Fixed a bug that allowed Repair Drone to be used at no cost. Drones will now level properly along with their owner. Existing Drones that are below your character’s level will automatically be raised to the correct level. Drones now receive correct health bonuses with skill level after they are re-summoned. Marksmen Overshield now gives the correct amount of shields. Fixed a bug that prevented Homing Shot from activating properly. Quests Fixed a bug with the Cannon Street Rails quest. Fixed a bug in the Helping Hands and Triage quests where Maxim and Arphaun occupy the same place. Fixed a bug with the Regular Customer quest where Slaughterbeast occasionally wouldn’t spawn as expected. Characters stuck in the Holborn station after completing the game in normal mode should be able to progress. Items Improved the drop rate of analyzers and various recipes. New blueprints have been added for Focus Items and Boots. Focus Items and Boots can now be made by crafters. Fixed a bug where already activated Auras would turn on and off when swapping weapons that grant Aura skills. Guilds and Groups Fixed a bug where players were not seeing Guild invites. Introduced new Auto-Party logic to provide better matches. World Movement Fixed additional instances where players were sometimes randomly teleported when other people used portals. Players can now use the /stuck command when in Ghost form. Fixed rare instances where certain areas were impassible. Miscellaneous Fixed a bug where Founders saw all character names in blue text. Fixed rare issues with being unable to properly apply the Multiplayer patch. Fixed a bug with mods on weapons not being properly equipped when loading a character. Fixed rare cases where the PRD became unusable. Fixed a bug where numerous pets would show up in Stations. --- Special Subscriber Features The survivors of London are keeping their spirits up by celebrating the season and sharing some Holiday goodies with our subscription members: The Transmogrifier This mystic box transforms the junk you put in it into something new and wonderful. When you discover a new Transmogrifier formula, it is automatically stored in a special recipe list. 12 Unique Items New Unique weapons spread across all three factions.